Nowadays, cyber-attacks to computing systems, including Permanent Denial-of-Service (PDoS) attacks and Operative Systems (OS) attacks, are continuously increasing. Operative Systems of the computing devices have access to many of the manageability hardware components over computer bus systems, e.g., Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus system. Said manageability hardware components are those components required to manage and control the computing device, said computing devices being for example a computer, a server, etc. Examples of manageability hardware components that are accessible by the OS are serial bus based hardware used for communicating with manageability firmware components, Non-Volatile Random-Access Memory (NVRAM) containing critical platform and firmware data, etc. The manageability hardware components are accessible to OS malware, root kits and badly written/misbehaving device components, e.g., drivers, applications, etc., that may exploit known vulnerabilities in the design and code used to program and communicate these components to damage and potentially destroy hardware components of the computing device.